Drip, Drip, Drop
by Starwood93
Summary: It's Juvia's birthday and she's super excited but will everyone else be? Gruvia. Slight Gale.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello! Everyone. It's been a while since I've written anything, but I'm back with a new story to get me back into the swing of things. I have written some on my other stories. I've just got some editing to do before publishing them. Also I'm looking for a new Beta for my Naruto meets Mulan story if anyone has a suggested Beta/ or wants to try themselves just let me know! It's great to be back and I plan on staying around for a while. This story is a bit of a challenge due to Juvia talking in third person all the time but I'm gonna do my best with that. I just recently got into Fairy Tail and fell in love with it! I ship Gruvia, Nalu, Gale, Jerza I think thats all of them. So Make sure to review. Criticism is welcome but please act like you have the sense God gave a goose when doing so I know my writings not perfect but Do Not start hating on me for something that's just unnecessary and will not be tolerated. So enjoy everyone I look forward to reviews. "Drip, Drip, Drop"_**

"Drip, drip, drop." It must have been too much for me to think that my life could be changed so easily by just one person. That day I believed that my life would never feel so alone ever again. He chased away the rain that's been forever attached to me. He brought the sunshine into my life. And now he's taken it away again... they all did. Nakama they all preach about it but I wonder if they even know what that word means.

It started like any other day but today was different. 'Today's the day!' The blunette thought as she got out of bed that morning. Her blue hair reached just below her shoulder blades hanging in loose curls, her sapphire eyes shining bright in excitement for the day to come. She jumps out of bed and runs to the shower with haste. Just returning from a mission she had many preparations to do for the plans she had for the day because today is her birthday.

Her big plans for the day start with buying the groceries for the dinner party she plans to throw with a few of her closest friends in Fairy Tail. A quick trip to the local farmers market and butcher for the ingredients for one of her famous home cooked meals was quickly checked off her list. Then to buy a new outfit as her present to herself to wear for the occasion, Juvia has had her eyes set on a short navy blue lace and velveteen dress, a pair of white thigh high boots that stopped an inch or two below her guild mark, and a pair of matching silver diamond set butterfly hair pins for a while now. After completing these preparatory tasks the blunette sets off with invitations in hand to invite her beloved friends.

The guild hall is already bustling with activity even in the before noon hours. She immediately sees the main people she wants to ask Natsu, Lucy, Erza, and her beloved Gray, but sets her eyes on finding her longtime friend Gajeel first because he has been there through it all no matter how long Gray has been in her life Gajeel was there first. So naturally the person to ask is Mira and she quickly replies that he is with his... Levi since no one knows what to call them. 'They need to just get it over with already and just make it official.' She also mentions that they are probably in the library.

"Good morning Gajeel-kun and Levi-chan." The blunette called as she entered into the library. Levi was as normal reading a book while Gajeel leaned with his back against the table looking at nothing in particular.

"Morning, Rain Woman."

"Good morning Juvia you look great! Is that outfit new it's a bit different than your normal style." Levi asked the water mage apparently glad to have some interesting conversation over the dragon slayers 'stimulating' conversation.

"Yes it is bought it this morning as a present for Juvia's birthday." Juvia's new outfit consisted of that navy blue lace dress that is see-through on the long sleeves and bodice. The back of the dress has the lace covering her bra which incidentally her white bandu can be seen underneath. The skirt of the dress is navy velveteen that splits up both sides like her normal attire. This dress is complemented by white thigh high boots and her bangs are pulled up on top of her head making a slight bump and pinned back with the two silver pins with diamond butterflies on the slides. Juvia is very happy with her birthday outfit.

"It's different rain woman, but it suits you." Gajeel stated but quickly added the latter part when he noticed her face drop.

"It does suit you Juvia-Chan! When's your birthday?"

"Today is Juvia's birthday. Juvia wanted to invite both of you to her birthday dinner tonight." Juvia handed them their invitations.

"Oh I wish we could make it Juvia bur we leave for the train station in an hour for a mission." Levi quickly noted feeling quite guilty for having to miss it.

"Oh..."

"Don't fuss kid we'll just take Rain Woman out to dinner when we get back in a few days."

"Oh that sounds great! Is that okay with you Juvia?" Levi asked hastily.

"That sounds wonderful Juvia is looking forward to your return."

"Come on kid we gotta go find Wendy so we can all leave." "Alright, bye Juvia. Happy birthday!" Levi called as her and Gajeel left to find the wind dragon slayer.

"Happy birthday, rain woman." With Gajeel out of the way Juvia set off to invite the remainder of the party.

Juvia walked back into the common area of the guild and set her sights on the table that she sought. Natsu and Gray were arguing as usual and Lucy was talking with Erza. Juvia walked straight up to the table not a care in the world.

"Good morning Gray-same, and everyone." Juvia naturally addresses Gray directly out of habit. Juvia has been doing well and keeping to Gray's wishes that she not openly profess her love for him and being clingy and a total stalker towards him.

"Good morning Juvia." Erza and Lucy acknowledge her and go about their conversation as normal while Natsu and Gray continue arguing. This was quite normally actually they are so used to Juvia only stalking Gray and not really wanting everyone else's attention that they merely say hello and go on about their business. But Juvia knew if she could get the two boys to stop fighting they would listen. Everyone in Fairy Tail had a bad habit of ease dropping.

"Gray-same Juvia wanted to ask you a…" Juvia called to him hoping to get his attention but she got Natsu's instead.

"Gray your girlfriend is trying to talk to you."

"She's not my girlfriend flame brain."

"Well why is she always hanging around you then?"

"It's not like I want her to she just does." That hurt Juvia's feelings a little bit but it wasn't anything more painful than his rejections.

"Seems to me like you've been hanging out with her more and more since we got back from the games it's like you two are a couple."

"We are not a couple Natsu! We never will be! It's not like I want her hanging around me so just drop it!" Gray stood up and walked away with Natsu chasing after him yelling something about not being nice.

"That was rude. What's gotten into him?" Lucy directing her question at Titania.

"Who knows? But he does have a point he doesn't ask for her to hang around him all the time. It would get on my nerves too."

"I guess you have a point." Juvia felt like she was the most hated person in the world. All of them spoke like she wasn't even there. Juvia looked to where Natsu had chased after Gray and noticed that they were both long gone. Juvia simply turned to the door dropping every one of their invitations into the trash on her way out and returned to her apartment in Fairy Hills.

Juvia was devastated. Fairy Tail was supposed to be the place where she never had to feel alone ever again, but right now she felt more alone than she had ever felt before in her life. She was no more than ten feet out the door when it started pouring outside. But it wasn't normal rain; it was Juvia's rain. It had returned. The rain that somehow Gray Fullbuster pushed away had returned. Gray was the coldest person in Fairy Tail and that wasn't because his was an ice make wizard either. But even though he was cold to people he had the warmest heart when it came to his friends. Juvia even thought that included her even before when she was his personal stalker he was like that, but now when she did as he asked and acted normal to him she thought things were going well. They even hung out some and talked and had a few meals together, it was nice. But apparently that's all it was, was nice; an act on his part to keep the peace. Juvia was a fool to believe that Gray Fullbuster actually thought of her as a friend. That any of them saw her as a friend actually considering what all just went down.

Juvia walked into her apartment at Fairy Hills and silently cried with her knees pulled to her chest just staring blankly out the window watching the rain fall heavily tears streaming down her face even though she made no sound to indicate she was even crying.

"Drip, Drip, Drop."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello everyone! Thanks for the Faves/Follows/Reviews! It made me very excited to get your notifications from this story. So here's chapter 2 freshly written and ready for you all to read. Remember Review please!**_

* * *

"Drip, drip, drop."

Rain drops lightly tapped on the window sill as Juvia stared out of it looking fondly at the city she barely knew. It was an easy job to complete just routine bandit catching within the city for a hearty reward. The blunette laughed as her stomach growled with hunger after the days long activities. It had taken both of them some time to find the bandits' hide out, but took even less to capture them and collect their reward money. It was the first mission they had been on together alone. It was indeed a smashing success. Juvia turned from the window as Gray Fullbuster her partner for this job walked into their room carrying food for them to eat.

"Smells delicious," Juvia walked to the ice wizard offering help with the bags. She could smell the sauce through the bags and was excited to finally get what was in them. Gray merely followed her as she led him to the tiny table within their room. They unpacked their dinner and began eating away. Times like these were still a bit awkward for the water mage. It was difficult for her to not blab on about her undying love for the wizard in front of her. She was however slightly proud of her self for making it this far through the job without annoying him with it one.

"This is nice." Juvia almost spit out her food when he spoke to her. The whole time she had been making attempts at small conversation but nothing too big. She had been failing realizing even though she had practically stalked this man in front of her for months she didn't even really know that much about him other than about his past. Making small conversation was proving quite difficult due to that little misstep.

"Yes, it is." Juvia turned to look out the window again at the rain softly tapping on the window. This rain was peace full not at all like the gloominess of Juvia's rain.

"So I remember you like to cook…" The rest of the evening consisted of simple small talk and of her and Gray learning the small stuff about one another that each of the never really paid attention to before.

* * *

The guild hall was bustling like any other day when they walked through the doors. Returning from their job Levi and Gajeel walked in to the hall looking for a certain water mage looking to make good on the promise they made a few days before. Looking around neither of them could seem to locate her. Levi quickly walked over to Mirajane.

"Levi, Gajeel you guys are back how did the job go?" Mira putting on her everyday smile with genuine intrigue about everyone's lives.

"Easy peasy, anyway have you seen Juvia around we can't seem to find her?" Levi asked leaning over the counter.

"Actually she hasn't been here in a couple of days now that I think of it and she hasn't taken a job lately either." She responds pausing in her cleaning of the beer mug she's holding.

"Thanks" Gajeel hastily drags Levi away from Mira.

"Gajeel what are you?" Gajeel drags Levi across the guild hall.

"Go ask Lucy and Titania if they had fun at the party." He responds looking to the two girls sitting by themselves.

"Why me?" Levi jerks her arm out of his hold.

"I have a bad feeling it never happened and they've known you longer." Levi understanding where he's coming from walks over to the two girls.

"Hey guys!"

"Oh hi Levi." Lucy looked to the girl.

"Hello Levi." Erza responded kind of coldly to her.

"So how was Juvia's birthday party?" Levi jumped right into it hoping for an explanation for Erza's attitude.

"What party?" Lucy quickly asks. Looks like Gajeel was right it seems the party never happened.

"Party dinner same thing. She invited me and Gajeel to come as well but we were heading out for a mission and couldn't go. We promised to take her out for dinner when we got back but we can't seem to find her." Both of the girls looked at Levi like she grew another head.

"Juvia never invited us to any party." Erza stated losing the attitude and looking a bit hurt for a lack of invitation.

"Yea she did I saw her going to your table when Gajeel and I left she had your invitations in her hands. It was you Natsu, Lucy, and Gray." Lucy started to look worried at this point and Levi knew something wasn't right.

"Levi, what day was this?" Lucy asked shakily.

"Three days ago why?" Panic spread across both of their faces.

"Um well you see..."

"They all insulted Juvia to the point of her leaving and throwing all of our invitations in the trash." Natsu piped in showing up out of nowhere. Lucy and Erza jumped three feet off the ground.

"I see so that explains the rain some Nakama you all are." Levi walked away meeting Gajeel at the door knowing she didn't need to explain the dragon slayer could hear it all from across the room.

"Drip, drip, drop." Juvia repeated again for the thousandth time. She had barely moved in three days just watching the rain fall. She only moved when Mirajane showed up per Natsu's orders to make sure she was okay after Gray's outburst. The outburst she could handle but this one was uncalled for. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at her door. She just ignored it but the knocking kept coming so finally she answered it.

"There you are Juvia you had me worried I haven't seen you in days." She couldn't believe the sight in front of her. How dare he show up here after what he said about her? It was astonishing the audacity he had to say the things he said and then show up talking as if it never happened.

"What are you doing here Gray?" Juvia asked intrigued by what he may come up with.

"We had plans last night but you never showed up so I came to check on you." That's right they were supposed to go see the new play that just came into town. Oh well.

"Why would I come? It's not like were even friends?" Juvia said very cold to the ice mage giving him a run for his money.

"Juvia what's gotten into you of course we're friends." He looked hurt. Aww poor baby.

"Yea friends don't treat one another the way you all treated me, Good bye Gray don't come here again." She slammed the door in his face as he tried to stop her asking what she meant. She turned around and slide down the door tears streaming down her face again as the rain outside started pouring even harder than before.

"Drip, drip, drop.."

* * *

_Favorites: .393, NudgeThePyro, -Riot, CrossingTheBoundary, xMagicMayhem, BookWormAnimeGirl, Pusia_

_Followers: mslynn1994, CrossingTheBoundary, maxwellraven, xMagicMayhem, DeathDragonSlayer666, hotrodren, Son of Eris, yesitsjennifer_

_Reviews: Guest, Guest, Guest, Pusia, yesitsjennifer_

_Thank you to you all I apreciate it very much. yesitsjennifer- loved your comment crying buckets lol had me laughing so hard i was about to cry buckets! and dear Guest 1,2, and 3 or if it is the same person leave a pen name or something so I can address you. Thanks again Enjoy!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here's chapter 3 sorry it's been so long. Thanks for all the follows and reviews. I'm going to go back through and reply like usual but I wanted to get this out first. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

_"Drip, Drip, Drop"_

It was a particular cold day in the town that Juvia's latest job had landed her in. This town was plagued with a creature that forced cold weather onto their normally warm town. Juvia had taken this job solo, but after days of being unable to find the creature sent for reinforcements.

"I heard you could use some assistance..." Juvia's heart skipped a beat hearing the voice of her beloved Gray Fullbuster. She turned around to see that her ears were not deceiving her.

"Oh my Hero..." Juvia said rolling her eyes picking on him. After all it's kind of hard to know if she really needed help or not with the beast when it might not be there at all.

"Was that a hint of sarcasm miss Loxar?" Gray Fullbuster and flirting did not mix well in the same sentence. It's just not possible Juvia must be dreaming.

"A bit but then again there's no creature for you to save me from for you to be my hero after all…" Juvia was doing her best to follow Gray's new rules and not completely fan girl all over him, but this new side of Gray was interesting. Juvia had never seen it before; it was almost flirtatious. But this is Gray it can't be flirting maybe Juvia is just feeling a cold coming on. She had been in this freezing town for a week now.

"Well we'll just have to find that creature then won't we." It was more of a statement than a question which made Juvia wonders even more if this was Gray's subtle but awkward attempt at flirting. Who knows?

After another day of searching, Gray and Juvia were able to locate the creature's hideout. After a small but challenging battle the Ice make Wizard and the Blunette were able to subdue the creature. On their way back to town a mishap befell the young wizards. A cave in forced the ice they were standing on apart and Juvia fell into the ice cold water below. Of course Juvia being a water mage herself the water itself was not the problem it was the ice that fell with her that knocked her out.

"JUVIA" Gray quickly jumped in after the water mage, but she had already been caught in the current that was running below the ice above. Gray finally caught up with Juvia just in time to catch her before the falls but not enough time to get them out of the water before falling themselves.

Once they resurfaced Gray quickly pulled Juvia and himself to the shore line outside. The environment was already reverting back to its former warm climate, but that didn't help Juvia at the moment. There was a cave nearby that Gray quickly pulled Juvia into and started a fire.

After starting the fire Gray found himself extremely worried over the Blunette next to him. She was freezing cold and wet. Her lips were turning blue. Gray Fullbuster never thought he would find himself in this kind of situation. He knew what he needed to do but was reluctant to do so. He took a deep breath hoping Juvia would understand why he did what he was fixing to do when she woke up. So Gray mustered up all of his courage and for the first time stripped someone other than himself. He of course kept her semi dressed for her modesty sake. He quickly laid her cloths out to dry. Next he did something that surprised himself. He cuddled up next to her in attempts to hasten her body to warm up.

When Juvia woke up she could see hers and Gray's cloths drying across the fire from where she lay. She could also feel an arm underneath her head and one around her waist. She could hear Gray softly snoring in her ear. All she did was smile and go back to sleep. She would bug him later for why she had hardly any cloths on, but for now he could sleep.

* * *

Juvia was still sunk down behind her door. Gray had begged her for hours to open the door, but Juvia never moved or made a sound. But he knew where she was he sunk down on the other side of the door and insisted she open the door that he didn't know what she was talking about. Insuring her that they were friends and nothing would change that. He was still there when Mirajane came to bring Juvia food and make sure she ate. He had actually fallen asleep beside her door he sat there so long. Mirajane kicked him and insisted he leave or she'd get move him herself and toss him so far it'd take him a week to get back to Magnolia. The truth is Mirajane knew where Juvia was when Gajeel and Levi came and asked her. She just wasn't sure if Juvia was ready to see anyone.

Once again someone was knocking on Juvia's door. Juvia once again proceeded to ignore it knowing Mirajane had her spare key and would let herself in.

"Rainwoman I know you're in there." Gajeel was the source of the knocking he and Levi must've gotten back from their mission. Juvia reluctantly opened the door before Gajeel knocked it down as she knew he would.

"Hey Gajeel" Juvia opened the door and stepped aside just in time for Gajeel to burst through and quickly sit on the couch.

"So what did Fullbuster do this time?"

"Nothing"

"Don't you dare lie to me Juvia." Uh oh. He used my real name he's serious. Great just what I needed.

"He got upset at Natsu and Juvia happened to be the collateral damage that got thrown in the middle." Juvia said as if it was nothing like she told Gajeel that it was.

"You say it as if you're already over it, but if that were the case you still wouldn't still be hiding in this apartment Rainwoman spill." See Gajeel may be a guy, but he knows Juvia like a gay best friend. It gets scary sometimes.

"You're right. Juvia knows Gray didn't mean all of what he said. Juvia know that Natsu had been pestering him again, but normally he apologizes right away before they quit fighting. This time he just stormed off and completely ignored Juvia like she wasn't even there." Juvia started feeling like crying again so naturally it started raining again.

"I'll kill him..."

"No it wasn't just Gray… It was more of Erza reiterating what Gray had said and agreeing that it would be annoying and Lucy agreed with her. They all acted like Juvia wasn't there only Natsu acknowledged Juvia. He was the first to apologize. It was just so much all at once and on Juvia's birthday. It was a bit overwhelming, but Juvia is getting over it." Juvia wiped her tears and the rain let up outside as she did.

"Some Nakama they are... I'm still going to get Fullbuster." Juvia just smiled knowing there was no way to stop him.

"Thanks Gajeel." Before he could reply there was another knock on Juvia's door. Not thinking she quickly opened and none other than Gray himself stood on the other side of the door.

_"Drip, Drip, Drop."_

* * *

_TigerLily 409- I'm glad your enjoying the story so far. It's fascinating to hear that my writing style is pulling you back in. That is certainly a first for me! Thank you!_

_yesitsjennifer- Sorry for the confusion I thought I had put a bar in between the opening flashback from Juvia and the main story. As for Levi ever since the trip to Edolas I can't help but put a bit of sass into her character. Plus I believe hanging out with Gajeel is rubbing off on her a little bit don't you think? Oh and it wasn't your tears that brought me tears it was the fact that you said crying buckets. It was funny because when Juvia cries she literally cries rivers it was just too ironic to not be funny._

_IndigoHailstorm- I'm so glad your enjoying it!_

_xKnightmareu- Just wait something will happen I'm not going to say what that'll ruin it but just be patient it's coming soon._

_Elibe- Love your comment made me laugh!_

_gwb620- Yea the others were very mean to poor Juvia..._

_Guest- Thank you for your review please leave some type of name so I can appropriately reply/ thank you!_

_ \- First of all thank you for giving a name for me to reply with. Second off thank you for noticing that nobody's perfect. Please feel free to Private Message me with grammar corrections when you see them. It doesn't matter how many times I look over my stories I never seem to be able to find my own mistakes. I can look at someone else's and spot them immediately, but for some reason it's like I have blinders on when I look at my own writings. I would also like to thank you for looking past the grammar mistakes to actually look to the content and actually enjoying it. I loved your long review. It's always refreshing to get one. It makes me want to get another chapter out sooner!_

_Favorites- CrossingTheBoundary, IsseyRiot, Juviadelasoledad, NudgeThePyro, .393, BookWormAnimeGirl, xMagicMayhem, ACLyoko, IndigoHailstorm,Katfromstatefarm, prettypixie405, purplesparkz02, xKnightmareu, Elibe, Fairytail777, ImaginaryGirlxox, cowsgomoo950, TsuabkiSakura, gwb620, LateNightShips, Angelo29, MaxIsMe, eparise, Meredy Sakura, 0Retr0dood0, BlueWaterGirl, Dikas, Fafiqah QiuQiu, LiveTheAnime01_

_Followers- CrossingTheBoundary, avelarruth93, maxwellraven, mgaa, mslynn1994, xMagicMayhem, DeathDragonSlayer666, hotrdren, Choas of the World, yesitsjennifer, ACLyoko, DancesWithSeatbelts, IndigoHailstorm, Katfromstatefarm, Pandamanda714, Plockiie, TigerLily 409, purplesparkz02, shadowX25, Where-angels-die, xKnightmareu, Elibe, Almar-chan, Gurglenator, VanillaAnime, FairyTail777, LileoDark, MaxIsMe, Shieui, addictedtoart, cowsgomoo950, Megaloo2008, harunosakura471, TsuabkiSakura, gwb620, LateNightShips, JcL107, Angelo29, Cocopop55, eparise, nightmarerabbitalice, Meredy Sakura, 0Retr0dood0, BlueWaterGirl, Brigitteo0, Fafqah QiuQiu, LiveTheAnime01, Rhaella Tulley, rinali24_

**_Thank you all for your Faves, Follows, and Reviews! They are very much appreciated!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well here's chapter 4. I got so excited going back through and replying to my reviews that I just had to go ahead and write the next one. So enjoy everyone and remember please review!**

* * *

"Drip, Drip, Drop"

It was a beautiful perfect day in the land of Magnolia. This very day many of Fairy Tail's wizards were home from jobs. This particular day one exceed decided to go fishing alone. Natsu was too busy being bossed around by Lucy as Natsu was helping her move new furniture in to her apartment. Happy was merrily skipping his way through the woods to his and Natsu's favorite fishing spot. Happy started noticing that as he came close to the lake was getting colder as he got closer.

"It's such a nice day I wonder why it's getting so cold all of a sudden." The Blue exceed wondered to himself as he was about to clear the trees he discovered to source of the cold.

Happy was confused by the site in front of him. The lake was frozen over. Happy stood with his mouth hung wide open until he noticed the source of the ice. Gray Fullbuster was standing in the middle of the ice. Happy got furious over his lost lunch due to Gray's sudden urge to turn his favorite fishing spot the world's largest Popsicle. Happy was about to give the ice mage a piece of his mind when he noticed Gray wasn't alone. The Ice Make wizard was coxing someone out onto the ice with him. Happy flew up into the trees above to get a better view.

"Gray what are we doing here? Why did you freeze the lake? Juvia asked as Gray was slowly pulling her onto the ice with him with his hands.

"Stop asking so many questions…" Gray replied quickly flashing her, a small smile in the process.

Now Happy was more intrigued as to what was going on rather than being mad about losing a chance to get a fish. Plus he could just blackmail Gray for fish later but this was interesting. The young exceed notice Juvia beginning to blush at Gray's actions furthering his curiosity.

"Juvia remember when you told me you had always wanted to go skating?" Gray asked the blunette as the neared the center of the lake.

"Yes Juvia remembers, but doesn't that require skates?" Before Juvia could even look up she could feel the skates forming themselves out of ice right onto her feet. "AHH..." Juvia cried as she almost fell losing her balance on the newly formed skates. Gray caught her before she could fall on the ice.

"Careful there..." The ice make wizard said as he straightened Juvia up as she reclaimed her balance. She slowly let up the pressure on Gray's shoulders as she became surer of her steadiness on the skates. "There you go nice and steady."

"Wow this is fun…Juvia's never gotten do something like this before."

"Just wait, you haven't even started moving yet." Gray grabbed Juvia's hands and started skating backwards pulling the blunette along with him. Gray led her just in straight lines first but once she began to get the hang of it he started moving in loops and small circles. Happy noticed the more the girl giggled he could swear that he could see a smile on the male wizard's face. After a while Gray let go of one of the girl's hands and pulled her closer to him. He still held a hold of her other hand. For the next while the pair did nothing but hold hands and skate around.

"Juvia there's this play coming to town this week and I was wondering if you would like to go?" Gray asked kind of hesitantly. Happy got real excited at the chance for extra blackmail, but quickly decided against it when he thought about what Carla would do to him if he did. The blue exceed was fighting off the chills when he heard Juvia gasp and trip pulling herself and Gray down onto the ice. Gray landed onto of Juvia.

"Juvia are you ok…" Gray opened his eyes to see a red faced Juvia. He suddenly realized the position they were in. Quickly trying to get up Gray forgot about the skates and fell backwards pulling Juvia on top of him this time. The ice make wizard couldn't be more embarrassed at this moment. Then he hears this giggle and he opens his eyes to see Juvia laughing at him, and he couldn't be mad he just laughed with her.

"I'm hungry; I guess I'll leave them alone now." Happy flew off with the sounds of laughter hanging in the air.

"Gray what are you doing here?" Juvia asked as she looked at the mess of a wizard in front of her. His hair was messier than usual, he had bags under his eyes, and he was fully clothed for once but he looked like he had went three rounds with Natsu without the flames. But Juvia being Juvia couldn't help but worry for the wizard in front of her. "Are you alright?" Juvia couldn't get another word out before the wizard in front of her collapsed right in front of her." I guess not…"

"Rainwoman who's at the door…" Gajeel rounds the corner to find Juvia staring at a passed out Fullbuster on the floor. "Damn it! Who beat me to him I'm going to kill them…" Gajeel ran out of the apartment with Juvia looking after him.

"Thanks Gajeel…" Juvia called after him. "Now what am I going to do with you…" The blunette looked to the passed out wizard in front of her. She reluctantly grabbed his arm and drug him to the couch. She couldn't help to notice that he was lighter than normal. Not that she paid that much attention. Juvia got him up on the couch and being the nice person that she was covered him noticing that he was shivering. Which was odd because Gray was and ice make wizard and they never got cold, Juvia didn't get to finish her thought when there was once again knocking on her door.

"Juvia!" The dragon slayer called to her through the closed door. Well at least she knew who it was this time. She made her way back to the door once again.

"Hello Natsu" Juvia said as she opened the door to not only to be greeted to Natsu but of course Happy as well.

"Hey Juvia how ya been?" Natsu asked following Juvia into the apartment.

"It's been a weird few days, but thank you Natsu. For sending Mira to check on me you're a true friend." Juvia thanked the wizard knowing he was the one who sent Mirajane to check up on her.

"Not a problem it's kinda my fault with everything that happened anyway I just didn't know how to… ummm…" Natsu started scratching his head looking for the words Happy still being oblivious and probably thinking about fish.

"It's ok Natsu Juvia understands." She said saving the dragon slayer from his own thoughts.

"Yea so anyway I really felt bad after learning it was your birthday so me and Happy are going to throw you a big party at the guild hall so no leaving town for a bit." Natsu pointed at Juvia making her promise to stay around for a few days so he could prepare. Juvia couldn't help but smile. "After all what are Nakama for?" Natsu flashed that famous smile of his that could make anyone feel better.

"Juvia-chan what happened to Gray?" Happy popped in suddenly recovering from his daydream of supposedly fish. Juvia looked around to see Gray still fast asleep on her couch.

"Your guess is as good as Juvia's" She said shrugging her shoulders. "Juvia assumed Gray just got in a tussle with Natsu again."

"It wasn't me I haven't seen him since we fought the other day in front of you." Natsu threw in admitting that once it wasn't his doing.

"Juvia saw you go after him..."

"Yea but he disappeared I never caught up to him. I just gave up and went back into the main room. That's when I saw you throwing something in the trash and leaving. I asked Mira to go check up on you later and then me and Happy left ourselves." Sometimes talking with Natsu actually could feel like a civilized conversation. These were rare but welcome times. "My bets on Gajeel he wasn't happy when he got back from his job and heard about what happened."

"Oh… well it wasn't Gajeel-kun he was here with Juvia when Gray passed out at Juvia's door. He actually ran off to go pummel whoever beat him to it. I suppose he may be looking for you." Juvia thought aloud thinking who Gajeel would go after first.

"Well it wasn't me but I'm all fired up now see you later Juvia" Natsu called as he dragged happy out of the apartment shutting the door behind them. Natsu and Happy left a bewildered Juvia behind them.

"Bye then…" Juvia said to no one in particular. Juvia turned around to look at the Ice mage in front of her. She walked over and kneeled next to the couch. Juvia put her hand up to his for head to see that he had a fever. He was still shivering; it was becoming obvious that the wizard in front of her was sick and needed lots of rest. "Oh… What is Juvia going to do with you Gray-sama…" Juvia blushed when she realized what she had said. Juvia remembered the promise she made Gray. She promised him she would act normal and not be so, so… Juvia to him. Juvia moved Gray's hair from his face.

Juvia was actually kind of glad he asked her to do that. It had allowed for them to become so much closer than they ever could have before. Juvia shook her head pulling herself from her own thoughts. "…What is Juvia going to do with you…" Juvia noticed it had started raining outside but she didn't mind. Juvia knew this rain wasn't because of her.

"Drip, Drip, Drop"

* * *

_Brigitteo0- I can't help but make Natsu sweet. Underneath all that rambunctiousness is nothing but a soft squishy heart. I can't wait to here your review to my next chapter when it's out!_

_Favorites- CrossingTheBoundary, IsseyRiot, Juviadelasoledad, NudgeThePyro, .393, BookWormAnimeGirl, xMagicMayhem, ACLyoko, IndigoHailstorm,Katfromstatefarm, prettypixie405, purplesparkz02, xKnightmareu, Elibe, Fairytail777, ImaginaryGirlxox, cowsgomoo950, TsuabkiSakura, gwb620, LateNightShips, Angelo29, MaxIsMe, eparise, Meredy Sakura, 0Retr0dood0, BlueWaterGirl, Dikas, Fafiqah QiuQiu, LiveTheAnime01, Raphiix3_

_Followers- CrossingTheBoundary, avelarruth93, maxwellraven, mgaa, mslynn1994, xMagicMayhem, DeathDragonSlayer666, hotrdren, Choas of the World, yesitsjennifer, ACLyoko, DancesWithSeatbelts, IndigoHailstorm, Katfromstatefarm, Pandamanda714, Plockiie, TigerLily 409, purplesparkz02, shadowX25, Where-angels-die, xKnightmareu, Elibe, Almar-chan, Gurglenator, VanillaAnime, FairyTail777, LileoDark, MaxIsMe, Shieui, addictedtoart, cowsgomoo950, Megaloo2008, harunosakura471, TsuabkiSakura, gwb620, LateNightShips, JcL107, Angelo29, Cocopop55, eparise, nightmarerabbitalice, Meredy Sakura, 0Retr0dood0, BlueWaterGirl, Brigitteo0, Fafqah QiuQiu, LiveTheAnime01, Rhaella Tulley, rinali24, valerie-angelicpower, DemonFeather, Raphiix3_

_Thank you all for your Faves, Follows, and Reviews! They are very much appreciated!_


End file.
